Skylander's Comedy Show
by starlight1905
Summary: What do you think will happen if the Skylanders hold a comedy show ? Read to find out ! No flames, please.


**Skylanders Comedy Show**

**Diclaimer : I do NOT own Skylanders !**

**Narrator** : "Welcome to the Skylanders Comedy Show ! Presenting our hosts… ( drum roll )

_**WHIRLWIND AND SPYRO !**_"

**Whirlwind** : "Hello ! My name is Whirlwind !"

**Spyro** : "And my name is Spyro !"

**Whirlwind** : "Staring all of the Skylanders that our portal masters have…"

**Spyro** : "At least it's better that three Skylanders !" -grin-

**Whirlwind** : "Yeah…"

**Whirlwind and Spyro** : ( Imagining Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, and Spyro ) –shiver-

**Spyro** : "Presenting our first guest... ZAP, OUR WATER DRAGON !"

-Zap comes on the stage-

**Zap** : "RAWR ! RAWR ! RAWR !"

**Whirlwind** : "What is he talking about ?"

**Spyro** : "I have no idea…"

**Zap** : "RAWR ! RAWR ! RAWR !" -glaring at Whirlwind and Spyro-

**Spyro** : "Nope. Still don't understand him…"

**Zap** : "RAWR ! RAWR ! RAWR !"

**Whirlwind** : "CAN SOMEONE TELL US WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT ?!"

-Silence-

**Zap** : "Ribbit…" -walks off stage angrily-

**Whirlwind and Spyro** : "Well… We understand that…"

**Whirlwind** : *clears throat* "That's our first guest today even though we didn't understood him… Next guest… TRIGGER HAPPY !"

-Trigger Happy comes on the stage-

**Trigger Happy** : "YEEHA ! ~Robin's in the kitchen, Joker's in the hall, Batman's in the bathroom and he's peeing on the wall ! Oh !~ Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg ! Batmobile lost a wheel, Joker got away, HEY ! Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg ! Batmobile lost a wheel, Joker got away ! Skiing down a hill, with broken skis, skiing down a hill, bumping into trees ! The snow is turning red, I think I might be dead, I woke up in the hospital with stiches in my head ! Oh !~ Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg ! Batmobile lost a wheel, Joker got away, HEY ! Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg ! Batmobile lost a wheel, Joker got away !" BOOM ! -shots golden coins-

**Everyone except Whirlwind** : "WE'RE RICH !"

**Spyro** : -jumps up and down trying to catch a coin-

**Whirlwind** : -yanked Spyro down by his tail-

**Spyro** : "OWWWW !" -because his mouth was open, he swallowed a coin-

**Whirlwind** : "OH MY GOSH ! I'M SOOOOO SORRRYYY ! LET ME HELP YOU !"

**Narrator** : "Whirlwind hugs Spyro ( his back to her ) really tightly, and squeezes him until the coin comes out. "

**Spyro** : -glares at Whirlwind-

**Whirlwind** : -grinning sheepishly-

**Spyro** : "And that's Trigger Happy ! Next guest… PRISM BREAK !"

-Prism Break comes on the stage-

**Prism Break** : "HI EVERYONE ! Today I don't know what to do… Any suggestions ?"

**Random Mabu** : "Why don't you try to poop out diamonds ?"

**Prims Break** : "GOOD IDEA !" -holds his crystal hands up-

**Everyone** : ONE ! TWO ! THREE ! GO !"

**Prism Break** : "AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH !"

**Whirlwind** : "What's that shiny thing under your butt ?" –innocently-

**Prism Break** : "IT'S A DIAMOND !"

**Spyro** : "Why is it covered in brown stuff ?"

**Prism Break **: "Ohhh~ It's my mud poo !~" –smiles-

**Everyone** : "EEEWWWWWWWWW !"

**Prism Break** : "WHO WANTS THIS DIAMOND ?!"

**Everyone** : "EEEWWWWWW ! NOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

**Prism Break** : "Well… More for me…" -shrugs, then starts pooping out more diamonds on stage-

**Whirlwind** : "DO THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE !**" **-hides behind Spyro, scared-

**Prism Break** : -walks off stage-

**Spyro** : "AND TAKE YOUR DIAMONDS WITH YOU !"-while hugging the scared Whirlwind-

**Prism Break** : -comes up stage again, takes his diamonds, and sits back down-

-Skylanders and Mabus next to Prism Break scoot away from him-

**Spyro** : "So… That's Prism Break who tried to poop out diamonds… which worked…. Next is… WRECKING BALL !"

-Wrecking Ball comes on the stage-

**Wrecking Ball** : "~My name is Wrecking Ball, I like my name 'cause I'm the ball ! *the real wrecking ball is coming towards him* What is that thing it's so huge ! It's coming towards, me, e, e, e , It's coming towards, me, e, e-AAAAHHHHH !" -thrown away by wrecking ball ( the real deal )-

**Spyro** : "What's me-AHHH ?"

**Whirlwind** : -comes out behind him- "I don't know. I don't think it's suppose to be part of the song anyways…"

**Spyro** : "Should we help him ?"

**Whirlwind** : "… Nahhhhhhhh. "

-CRASH !-

-Spyro flies over.-

-Poke-

-Poke-

-Poke-

**Spyro** : "Are you okay ?"

**Wrecking Ball** : "I'm…...okay….-passed out with x marks in his eyes-"

**Spyro** : "Can someone call the ambulance ? And a substitute for Wrecking Ball, please ?"

-Few moments later-

-Ambulance came over with Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, and Terrafin-

**Spyro** : "SERIOUSLY ?! THE SUBSTITUTE FOR WRECKING BALL IS TERRAFIN ?!"

-Terrafin gets Wrecking Ball to the ambulance by swimming in the ground-

**Spyro** : "Whatever…"

**Whirlwind** : "O..K… That's Wrecking Ball with his song that knocked him out cold… Next is … a clip of… Bash and… Flashwing ?"

-clip starts-

**Bash** : "I really wish I could fly…"

-CRASH !-

**Bash** : "What was that ?! I better go check it out…"

-Bash comes close to a crystal, which has a silhouette of a dragoness inside it, that starts to crack a little bit-

**Bash** : "It's cracking !"

-Crystal bursts open and a female gem dragon steps out of it-

**Bash** : "What a beautiful dragoness…"

-Bash gets closer to the gem dragoness-

**Flashwing** : "AAAAAHHHHHH !" –blasts bash with a full force laser pulse from her tail not knowing if he is a friend or foe-

**Bash** : "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" –falls off the cliff-

**Narrator** : "Maybe Bash really did flew that day…"

-Everyone laughs-

**Spyro and Whirlwind** : "That's a short clip about how Bash and Flashwing first met !"

-Slobbertooth suddenly walks on stage-

**Spyro** : "Okay then… Our next guest is Slobbertooth !"

-Random microphone rolls onto the stage-

-Slobbertooth eats it-

**Slobbertooth** : "I eat the microphone…Sowwy."

**Spyro** : "Okay… That's fi-"

-before Spyro can finish his sentence, Slobbertooth eats his microphone-

**Spyro** : "SLOBBERTOOTH ! You ate my microphone !"

**Slobbertooth** : "I eat the microphone again… Sowwy. I don't know why they make microphone so delicious !"

-Slobbertooth approaches Whirlwind and is about to eat her microphone-

**Narrator** : "Faster than light, Whirlwind yelps and hides behind Spyro. Because she doesn't want to get her wings wet. "

**Slobbertooth** : -nearing the microphone-

-His mouth openes…-

**Spyro** : -blasts him of the stage-

**Slobbertooth** : "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH !"

-CRASH !-

**Slobbertooth** : "I'm…alright…No more eating microphones for me…"

**Spyro** : "It's okay, Whirlwind… You're not getting your wings wet…" –Spyro whispers in her ears-

**Spyro** : "Okay everyone ! We'll be back after this short commercial break !"

**Whirlwind** : "And also after we get more microphones !" –she and Spyro glares at Slobbertooth-

**Slobbertooth** : "I told you I'm sowwy…"

**...**

**Spyro and Whirlwind** : "Okay ! We're back live on the Skylanders Comedy Show !"

**Whirlwind** : "Okay… Our next guest is… -"

-Before she can finish, Gollum from Lord of the Rings, appears-

**Gollum** : "Hello there ! Have you seen pwecious ?" ( the pwecious, or should we say precious, is the evil ring )

**Spyro** : "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING ?!"

**Whirlwind** : "I HAVE NO IDEA ! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE !"

-Whirlwind charges up her Rainbow Black Hole and sends Gollum in it-

-The ring fell out of his pocket-

**Gollum** : "NOOOOOOOOO ! MY PWECIOUS !"

-Black hole disappears ( with Gollum )-

Do you feel sorry for him ?

We are ( NOT ).

-Frodo randomly comes on stage, picks the ring up, and leaves-

-Everybody stares-

**Spyro** : "O….kay ?"

**Narrator** : "Suddenly, everyone remembers when Whirlwind attacks Gollum."

**Everyone** : 'Remind me never to make her angry…' –shiver-

**Whirlwind** : "Okay… Let's move on… The next guest is…"

-Suddenly Kaos' giant head and flying castle appears-

**Spyro and Whirlwind** : " OH COME ON !"

**Kaos** : "HELLO YOU PUNY SKYLANDERS ! SKYLANDS WILL BE MINE ! HAHAHAH-"

-Suddenly the real Kaos fell out of his castle-

-More staring-

**Kaos** : "Uhm…Hehe…Hello Skylanders…"

**Spyro** : "ATTACK !"

-Everyone glomps him-

**Kaos** : "GLUMSHANKS ! GET ME OUT OF HERE !"

**Glumshanks** : "Yes Master !"

-Glumshanks teleports Kaos back on the flying castle and flies off-

**Whirlwind** : "As I was saying… Next guest is… POP FIZZ !"

-Pop Fizz comes on the stage-

**Pop Fizz** : "Hello everyone ! I want to show you my ultimate power-up potion !"

-Pop Fizz drinks his potion-

-POOF !-

-Pop Fizz turns into a pig-

**Pop Fizz** : "OH NO ! OINK ! I DRANK THE WRONG POTION ! OINK !"

-Everyone laughes-

**Pop Fizz** : "OH ! OINK ! IT'S THIS ONE ! OINK !"

-He drinks his potion again-

-POOF !-

-This time, he turns into a flower-

-Stare-

**Narrator** : "The Pop Fizz flower points it's leaf to the potion beside it ( him )."

-Whirlwind pour the potion on it ( him )-

-POOF !-

-He turns back to normal-

**Pop Fizz** : "Why thank you Whirlwind."

-Pop Fizz clears his throat-

**Pop Fizz** : "Now… THIS IS THE ULTIMATE POWER-UP POTION !"

-POOF !-

-When the smoke clears out, it reveals a giant version of Pop Fizz-

-Everyone claps-

-POOF !-

**Pop Fizz** : "Thank you ! Thank you !

**Spyro** : "And that's Pop Fizz with his power-up potion !"

-Pop Fizz walks off stage-

**Spyro** : "Next is… ERUPTOR !"

-Eruptor comes on the stage-

**Eruptor** : "Hey everyone ! I'm Eruptor, and I like to barf lava !

-Suddenly, Eruptor feels like he's about to sneeze-

**Eruptor** : "Ah…Ah…AHCOO !" 

-Fire came out of his nose and burns the stage-

Good thing Spyro and Whirlwind flies off of it in time.

**Spyro** : "ZAP ! PUT THE FIRE OUT !"

**Zap** : "RAWR ! RAWR ! RAWR !"

-Zap sends out a wave of water that puts out the fire-

**Spyro** : "ERUPTOR !"

**Eruptor** : "Sorry…"

**Spyro** : "CAN SOMEONE FIX THE STAGE ?!"

**Sprocket** : "OH ! I can do it !"

**Spyro** : "Thank you, Sprocket !"

**Whirlwind** : "And that's it for today's show ! See you next time !"

**Spyro** : "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE !"

-Every Skylanders raises their hands-

**Every Skylanders** : "WE DO !"

_**THE END…**_

**What do you think ?**

**Should I make a bonus chapter for the truth or dare ?**

**Thanks for reading !**


End file.
